


Aficionado

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [822]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky and Tony converse about the new year.





	Aficionado

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/01/2001 for the word [aficionado](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/01/aficionado).
> 
> aficionado  
> An enthusiastic admirer; a fan.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #470 Things old and new.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aficionado

“Well dear boy, it’s almost New Years.” Ducky murmured thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I can’t believe this year is almost over. I’m definitely ready to forget the old, bad things that happened this year like Paula Cassidy getting kidnapped by Kyle Boone’s apprentice and all the creepy killings that came to life during that case.”

“But what about your relationship with Gibbs?” Ducky winked and nudged Tony with his shoulder.

“Well that’s something that I definitely hope to see more of in the new year.” Tony glanced across the room at Gibbs and smiled slightly. “Out with the old and in with the new is more about making the changes that need to be made and celebrating the good things that are still going on. My relationship with Gibbs is definitely one of the good things.”

“I didn’t realize you were such an aficionado of New Years.”

“Well we haven’t had New Years off for the last couple of years and there wasn’t a whole lot to celebrate either, but it’s always been something I liked the idea of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
